


Setting an Example

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Kid!, Tumblr request, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just my way of tellin’ you that I love you.” Angie was shuffling around the kitchen, getting out glasses, forks, and plates. “Last couple days on maternity leave and all. We gotta celebrate!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting an Example

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Angie/Peggy prompt: Peggy is pregnant with her and Angie's child and worries about her growing figure and how she can't do her job as well. Angie soothes her and end with a scene in which Angie and Peggy are watching their little girl sleep, Angie discovering that Peggy's not in any rush to lose the excess baby weight.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I personally like the idea that Peggy entered a “lavender marriage” - where one or both of the members were gay and married to conceal their sexual orientation - with the man described in canon and had some kids with him because they both genuinely wanted children. (Yes, I am very well aware of the fact this isn’t really what happened. Let me live in fake ignorance). I now have a thousand headcanons for them as a couple and may or may not write a fic showing the interactions of Peggy's husband and Angie.

Peggy was thankful Angie had knocked instead of ringing the doorbell. She had just put the baby down for the evening, and as much as she loved her newborn, Evelyn had a terrible tendency of waking up at even the slightest noise.

“Hey, English,” Angie half-whispered as she walked through the door, carrying a picnic basket under one arm. “Evie asleep?”

“Yes, I just put her down,” she smiled wearily. “James is spending the evening at Martin’s, and promised to give us some time alone together tomorrow, as well.”

Angie grinned as she set the basket down on the table and fished out its contents - a bottle of schnapps and a pie. “You sure married a great guy.”

“He is a good man,” Peggy agreed. “Now tell me, what’s all this?”

“Just my way of tellin’ you that I love you.” Angie was shuffling around the kitchen, getting out glasses, forks, and plates. “Last couple days on maternity leave and all. We gotta celebrate!”

“Angie, I…” It was hard to say no to her bright-eyed lover, even after all these years of being together. “I really can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s the pregnancy weight.” Peggy gestured at her waistline. “I’m afraid I’m having a bit of trouble getting rid of it, and seeing as how I’m about to resume my work, I really ought to stay away from extra sweets. Thank you, though. I really do appreciate the gesture.”

Peggy wondered where she learned to raise a single eyebrow like that. It was likely the product of hours in front of a mirror, practicing and practicing until she got it right. Peggy had to admit, it was quite the look, especially when paired with crossed arms and a slight frown. She wanted to elaborate further, but Angie grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards Evelyn’s room with determination.

“Angie, she’s sleeping,” Peggy reminded her, but the former-waitress didn’t seem to be listening. “Fine,” she mumbled. “But if you wake her up, you’re the one putting her back to bed.”

“Shut up, English.” Angie opened the door and crept in quietly, pulling Peggy along with her. Evelyn was sleeping quietly in the room Angie, Peggy, James, and Martin had spent hours designing and decorating. There was an oversized stuffed bunny in the crib with her that Angie had found around Easter, when Peggy was only three months along. James had jokingly said Angie was more excited than the rest of them combined for their baby. Two weeks later, when Angie showed up with another stuffed animal, this time a duck, Peggy couldn’t help but agree with him.

“You’re the director of a super secret government agency that I still don’t really know anything about. You’ve fought to protect this country - dammit, Pegs, you fought along Captain America himself. So many people owe their lives to you,” Angie paused to lace her fingers with Peggy’s. “Look, the point is, you’re amazing. And now you’re the mother to that little angel, which is probably one of the most amazing things you’ve ever done. You really gonna tell me a little extra baby weight matters?”

“Angie—”

“No, Margaret Carter, you’re gonna listen to me. You see those politicians in the newspaper and on the tv all the time. None of those men care what their waistline looks like. If it was a man in charge of your super secret spy agency, do you think he would care if he put on a little extra weight?” Angie was trying hard to keep her voice quiet, but Peggy could see how angry she was. “And what about Evie? You’re gonna set a real bad example for her if you act like a woman’s worth is determined by her size. ‘Sides, English, you look beautiful just as you are. I don’t want you thinkin’ otherwise.”

Peggy smiled sheepishly and pulled Angie towards her. “Well, you’ve certainly showed me,” she said, resting her forehead against Angie’s.

Angie snorted sarcastically. “C’mon, English. You’re eating my pie. Let’s go before the little princess wakes up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peggy whispered as she shut the door behind them, careful not to wake up their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Again, send me a request at rosebythesea.tumblr.com


End file.
